


Misery Loves Company

by FeeFido



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prison, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeeFido/pseuds/FeeFido
Summary: Bless the TRF's tiny human hearts. They give him a room, a nice big berth, and a barrel of fuel a day, and they still think he is their prisoner. He's been in Autobot cells less cushy than this, with more bodies and less space, and certainly less entertaining guards to amuse himself with.  Compared to those, this place is just short of a vacation, like his own safe-house away from all the bullshit happening outside.Occasionally late dinners not withstanding, all he needs to be provided with is some company, and they will have given him the best setup he's had since the Decepticons were at their height.





	Misery Loves Company

2:30

Nitro Zeus' chronometer pings at him, and he's immediately up and walking across his cell to the large metal gate that serves as his door. _Large_ to the ones who built it, maybe, but still small to the jet it was built to contain. Stooping over with one servo braced against the wall, he presses his single optic close to the small rectangular hole at the top, and peers out into the dimly lit corridor, down at the single human standing guard at his cell. 

Nitro Zeus notes the unfamiliar face, his fresh uniform and awkward stance. New guy. First day on the job. Left _alone_.

He slams his servo against the metal door, and the guy jumps forward with a shout. He stumbles and nearly drops his gun as he spins around and aims it at the door, and the wide eyes, the tremble to his grip, it's just too good. Nitro laughs, and the gun is quickly jerked up and aimed at his single optic, still looking down at his new friend through the slot.

"It's okay, everyone gets nervous their first time," he teases, uncaring for the weapon aimed at the most delicate piece of his frame. He knows they don't give the greenies ammo on their first shifts. They would waste it pissing themselves.

"They told me I'm not supposed to talk to you, so don't bother, creep."

"What is it we're doing right now?"

"I'm _telling you_!" The guard shouts with an unintimidating thrust of his rifle. " _Step away_ from the door!"

Nitro hopes his optic rolling in its socket is readable through the tiny slot.

"Where's Enrique?" He asks, trying to turn and angle his helm like he can somehow see further outside and around the corner. "Son of a bitch—is he bringing my fuel yet? It should have been here 32 minutes ago."

"Prisoners will get their fuel when they get it! Until then—!"

" _Guiding shaft_ , you're useless" Nitro mutters upon hearing the scripted response, and abandons the door and the shouting guard; but not before giving the barrier a weak kick of his pede. Underneath the boom and vibration, he can faintly hear the sound of a rifle clattering on the ground outside, and he snickers to himself as he leisurely steps back toward his large slab of a berth. 

Bless the TRF's tiny human hearts. They give him a room, a nice big berth, and a barrel of fuel a day, and they still think he is their prisoner. He's been in Autobot cells less cushy than this, with more bodies and less space, and certainly less entertaining guards to amuse himself with. Compared to those, this place is just short of a vacation, like his own safe-house away from all the bullshit happening outside.

Occasionally late dinners not withstanding, all he needs to be provided with is some 'company', and they will have given him the best setup he's had since the Decepticons were at their height.

Maybe when Enrique finally gets here he can pester him to ask the boss for a roommate.

*

The buzzer to the unloading bay sounds loudly through the room, and is quickly silenced by a hand casually smacking the entrance button, replacing the alarm with humming machinery and screeching metal as the gate is slowly cranked open; the yellow light in the corner spinning in caution to the TRF soldiers rushing forward. There was no need to wait for authorization this time, the extraction team had called ahead with this one because they expected they would need immediate assistance upon their return.

It doesn't seem to be the case now though. Looking up from his phone, the gate operator watches from his work station as the new arrival is easily lead inside, arms locked behind its back and energy dampener around its neck, flanked on either side by an armed convoy with a third following up behind, and three more armed guards on foot. The guards on stand-by part for them as they go, and the gate lowers again as soon as the mech steps through the threshold, coming down and sealing shut once more as the last man steps inside. The mech looks back at it, but otherwise doesn't move anywhere. It looks around the spacious almost lethargically, and takes shuffling steps forward when the orders are barked.

He scoffs to himself. It doesn't seem at all like the wily, aggressive bot the team had made him out to be. Little guy doesn't even look that intimidating compared to what else they have locked up here.

The gate operator doesn't doubt the trouble it gave the extraction team. But, looking at the wear of its armor, the scorched paint, the dulled glow to his eyes, he doesn't doubt whatever fight it had given them has been well beaten and drained out of it.

"Nice catch, boys. Processing is prepped and waiting."

Dim eyes turn to him, silent as it limps past his platform, but its cracked and damaged face holds an unmistakable scowl.

He smiles and waves it off with a cheery, "enjoy your stay," before spinning his chair away and turning attention back to his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short start. It's been a while since I actually attempted a chaptered story. So here I go???
> 
> I have a general idea of where I want to take this, but I'm also kinda just writing this thing as I go, so feel free to throw out suggestions or comments on what you would like to see. Or just let me know if you're enjoying it. Comments in general will just help keep my motivation going...
> 
> But either way, thanks for reading this far, and I hope you enjoy the rest of this fic (:


End file.
